Interesting Turnouts
by EternalNightFire
Summary: It was a normal day in Konoha High, the same sunny weather, the same lessons as such. Even the students were acting as normal, but a very normal challenge comes out with an abnormal result. Sasunaru! Gauken Naruto.


**Author's Notes: Hello! This is my very first posted one shot, and it just so happens to be my favourite couple of all time, Sasunaru! I am very pleased at how this came out, and I hope you enjoy this little one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review if you think something is out of place, and I'll try to fix it as best as I can. Thank you very much!**

**Summary: It was a normal day in Konoha High, the same sunny weather, the same lessons as such. Even the students were acting as normal, but a very normal challenge comes out with an abnormal result. Sasunaru!**

**Word Count: 1,559**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, fluff, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like this kind of thing, please turn back now.**

**Setting: Naruto Gauken!**  
><strong>-<strong>

Sky blue eyes met coal black, each looked at eachother intensely,

" Tch, Dobe." smirked the raven haired teen, the owner of the coal eyes,

" That's not my name, Teme!" the blue eyed blonde replied with a fake malice.

" Whatever." they kept staring at eachother, not once blinking. An exhasperated sigh reached their ears,

" Guys, would you just stop?" their pink haired classmate whined.

" Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke growled, still not tearing his gaze away from the blonde infront of him,

" B-but Sasuke!" the pinkette whined again.

" Sakura-chan! Don't ruin it!" Naruto sang.

" Naruto! I'm gunna-" she was cut off by their sensei, Kakashi, entering the class. Every pupil looked at him- all except Sasuke and Naruto.

" Ahem, boys." Kakashi coughed for their attention "may I ask what you two are doing?"

" Staring contest sensei" came the cheery reply from the blonde

" And this Dobe's gunna lose" the raven smirked, still looking in his opponents eyes,

" Am not!" Naruto scoffed

" Are"

" Not"

" Are!"

" Not!" with every word said their faces inched closer, glares fixed onto their faces, and to their- and all their classmate's- shock, Naruto was bumped and the gap between them closed, resulting in a small kiss. Instantly their faces reddened and they pulled apart, still looking at eachother.

" B-BASTARD!" Nauto yelled

" IT WASN'T ME, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke screa- er, yelled in reply,

" I...! I...!" Naruto stood and ran out the classroom, ignoring the shouts of his Silver haired pervert-for-a-teacher. He had to get out of there, and fast, so he went out to the place he most felt at peace- the roof.

When he had finally reached his destination- which took quite a while, considering all the stairs he had to climb- he sat on the railing at the edge of the building and looked up at the bright blue sky. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and to stop the blood rushing to his face and groin. He thought of the event that had just happened, he though of the intense staring and the strange new feeling whirling inside him. He remembered the look on Sasuke's face, and how appealing it looked...

_'WAIT-WHAT? I-I STOP THINKING LIKE THAT NARUTO!'_ he shook his head, but the thoughts of how attractive Sasuke looked kept invading his mind_ 'UGH, WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!'_ he clutched at his head and shook it vigourously_ 'I can't think abut him like that! WE'RE BOTH GUYS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!'_ he groaned and drooped his head. He heard footsteps approach him, he prayed to Kami-sama that it wasn't Sasuke, turns out luck was on his side at the moment,

" Naruto?" Kiba asked leaning on the railing next to him

" Yeah, Kiba?" the blonde replied

" You're gunna get **_so_** much detention if ya don't go back now!"

" But can't he-?"

" No, he can't let ya off the hook! Now come **_on_**!" Kiba stated, dragging the struggling teen back to the clasroom,

" Kiba, you bastard!" he whined

" Naruto, how nice of you to join us again, Detention for a week. Now sit!" Kakashi ordered once the two entered the room,

" Aw come on Sensei!" Naruto mumbled sitting down in his chair, taking a couple of notes. All the way through class Naruto kept stealing glances at the raven haired teen that he had shared that quite unexpected moment with, only to lock eyes with him again, making them both blush and turn their attention to the front.

Finally, the bell rang- signalling the end of class- and the start of Naruto's detention. He groaned and hit his head on the desk while the rest of his classmates poured out of the classroom. Thinking he was alone he sat up straight and swung his legs up until they lay atop his desk.

" Now that's not very gentlemanly, is it?" a smug voice commented, scaring him and in a feeble attempt to sit back up, he fell backwards, hitting his head off the desk behind. He clutched his head and gasped in pain, looking up, he saw Sasuke chuckle at his predicament. He outstretched a hand, offering to help him up, but the blonde slapped it away,

" What the hell Teme?" he snarled

" I don't know what you're angry at, Dobe" the Uchia answered with his infamous smirk,

" YOU!" He stood up and stepped closer to Sasuke, a glare fixed onto his face "you didn't have to scare me like that ass-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed to his own, he jerked back, face as red as the stoic teen's favourite food.

" Now will you shut up?" The raven quizzed, his voice was huskier than before, or so Naruto thought, he shook his head and stepped back,

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" His blue eyes wide with embarassment, he notice the raven's attention had been focused somewhere else. Confused, Naruto turned around to find Kiba at the door, grinning,

" Arguing again I see?" He asked as Naruto junped over the tables to fist-bump his friend in a greeting.

" Whatcha doin' here dude?" The blonde seemed generally confused as to why his canine-loving friend was there at his detention session,

" Well, I didn't want you to starve, did I?" he chuckled, holding up a styrofoam bowl full of the blue-eyed idiot's favourite meal, "also to bust you out of here, now eat up! I have a plan!"

" That is what I am talkin' **ABOUT**!" he whooped, pumping his fist in the air,

" Quiet down, fox-boy! Eat! Mission 'Get-The-Fuck-Outta-This-Classrom' shall comence when you are fully nourished!" Kiba laughed, showing his fangs, Naruto mock-saluted him and marched to his table, he sat down to eat his yummy lunch.

" So immature" Sasuke muttered under his breath, looking out his window,

" Shut up Teme, just because we can make a joke and you can't appreiate it!" Naruto replied, sticking his tounge out childishly,

" And you think that why?" the raven replied, turning to face him.

" 'Cause you always act so asshle-ish, like a bastard. I think it's 'cause that stick in your ass is _REALLY_ up there good." came the explained reply.

" Shut up, loudmouth",

" Screw you Teme!" Kiba had to pull Naruto back down to his seat, "geez, bastard." he huffed slurping up his ramen.

" If you finish that ramen there, we can launch that plan!" Kiba said excitedly, the blonde nodded enthusiastically and inhaled the remainders of his meal. He stood and and saluted awaiting instructions, Kiba whispered an escape plan into the eager vulpine-like boy's ear, his face turning from a confused expression to an eager, to a determined, his eyes lit up and he nodded,

" Yes, Capt'n!" he both creeped towards the door and creaked it open, checking to see if anyone happened to be walking by. The coast was clear.

" Well, see ya bastard!" Naruto called happily running down the hall after Kiba. Once they burst into the sunshine they tried to catch their breaths and started to laugh,

" MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Naruto yelled, giving a hearty high-five to Kiba, who had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Kiba?"

" Why was Sasuke there? He didn't recieve detention from Kakashi..."

" WH-WHAT?"

**-Meanwhile-**

It was quiet with the blonde dobe gone, his dobe. Yeah, that's right, Sasuke has set it as his aim to get Naruto to be his.

" This is bound to get interesting" he smirked as he casually strode to the class door, and as unlucky as he was at times, opened it to find his squeeling 'fan club' _(If you can call it that)_ arguing about who was going to greet him or who he was going to marry. He ran for his dear, precioous life. Then the dreaded screech came,

" HE'S GETTING AWAY!" which snapped the crazed girls from their heated arguments, and run after their 'True Love'. He rounded a corner and flattened against a wall, all of his rabid fangirls streaming past him,

_'Wow, they're more stupid than they look.'_ he thought to himself whenever the last girl ran past. He sighed ragaining his posture, he knew he wasn't getting off scott-free from this because of two particular girls who would never, I mean never ever, give up on him- Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Kami-sama, how he hated those two so much. He didn't need to brood over that now, what he did need to think about was how he was going to claim the blue-eyed, blonde idiot as his own.

**Fweh~ Thank you for reading, did you enjoy it? Hate it? Please share, Review!~ Thank You~**

_**Eternal~**_


End file.
